Wu Yazi
Wu Yazi is a young member of the Water Spiritual Hall in the Demon God Sect and part of the Primordial Bloodline of Divine Blooded Raccoon demon beasts clan. He is also a member of the Water Spiritual Hall with a fairly high position. Appearance and Personality His appearance resembles a 13 or 14 year old human, except for a pair of sharp and furry ears on his head. Though he has a lot of pride and demands respect, he is not particularly vicious. Even still, he will not think twice of killing if it benefits him. He has a very simple and straight forward personality, making it easy for Nie Li to manipulate him. Plot Alternate Life Nothing is currently known about Wu Yazi's life in the previous timeline. Current Life Visiting the Void Illusionary Divine Palace Arc Nie Li and Xiao Yu: :Since the doors to the Void Illusionary Divine Palace was about to open, Wu Yazi went there in order to search for treasures. He found a Scarlet Mist Rock nearby and was attacked by members of the Fire Spiritual Hall of the Demon God Sect. After killing several of them he decided to hide out nearby until they left and discovered Nie Li and Xiao Yu. :After showing off his new found treasure, Nie Li impresses Wu Yazi by identifying it as a Scarlet Mist Rock. Though he was disappointed the treasure was not worth more, he was impressed by Nie Li's knowledge about treasures. After Nie Li told him that he could open the Thousand Illusionary Array around the Void Illusionary Divine Palace, he was determined to bring them with him. However, Nie Li told him that they would only go if he did the Demon Blood Sacrifice with them, so that they could fool others into thinking they are also demon beasts.【TDG】Chapter 378 – Demon Blood Sacrifice :At first he refused, knowing that he would be in a lot of trouble if others discovered that he did a Demon Blood Sacrifice with them. But after hearing Nie Li and Xiao Yu talk, he was convinced that they did not understand much about it. Besides he figured that he could just kill them at anytime to release the seal, so he agreed to do it. :After completing the Demon Blood Sacrifice Nie Li quickly brok through two ranks to reach 7 Heavenly Fate Realm. This worried Wu Yazi, as he could guess that it was caused by his blood. He decided to keep a close eye on them and was determined to kill them after getting the treasure inside the Void Illusionary Divine Palace.【TDG】Chapter 379 – Void Illusionary Divine Palace Long Tianming: :Though he was not sure if Nie Li is being honest with him or not, he had no choice but to follow and believe him. When they reached outside the barrier, Nie Li started to approach a group of thirty or so Heavenly Axis Realm humans (Long Tianming and his people), while Wu Yazi suggests avoiding them. However, Nie Li insists that the entrance to the barrier is this way. Though Wu Yazi did not plan on attacking them, they immediately insulted him.【TDG】Chapter 380 – Accidental Encounter Once provoked, he had no qualms about violently killing them.【TDG】Chapter 381 – Trouble :After he had killed nine of them, Long Tianming stepped forward himself to stop the battle. Wu Yazi agreed to let them go as long as they gave up the location and was surprised when Long Tianming agreed and moved his people a short distance away.【TDG】Chapter 382 – Following When Nie Li found the entrance and they started to enter the barrier, Long Tianming and his men moved to follow them. Once inside, Nie Li kept Wu Yazi from getting disoriented and allow him to use the Thousand Illusionary Array to make hit and run attacks.【TDG】Chapter 383 – Sneak Attack :Though he was able to kill all of Long Tianming's men this way, he could not kill him as he is a 9 Heavenly Axis Realm expert. Wu Yazi also was able to detect some demon beast aura from him, making him think that Long Tianming could have also completed a Demon Blood Sacrifice. However, there is something different about it also that he doesn't quite understand. Instead of facing Long Tianming head on, he continued to make surprise attacks and was able to kill all of his men except for Long Liu. Nie Li: :Nie Li then lead Wu Yazi and Xiao Yu to the center of the Thousand Illusionary Array and the entrance to the Void Illusionary Divine Palace's outer hall. After braking the outer array and leading them through the inner barrier, they were immediately attacked by powerful Dao of Dragon rank Thunder Beasts. However, Nie Li proved them only to be extremely realistic illusions. This lead Wu Yazi to further realize how knowledgeable Nie Li was and closely follow his directions.【TDG】Chapter 385 – Illusion :After entering a side room, Nie Li warned them about the Celestial Bound Array, he then directed Wu Yazi and Xiao Yu on how to safely walk to the treasure chests. Wu Yazi became upset as every chest he opened held a Heavenly Axis Realm puppet or small amount of treasure, while the chests that Xiao Yu and Nie Li opened carried far more valuable items.【TDG】Chapter 386 – Celestial Bound Inscription Pattern Array In the end he only received one gold spiritual essences and two Divine Scarlet Bloodstones.【TDG】Chapter 388 – Life Gate :As simple as Wu Yazi is, even he was able to figure out that Nie Li was forcing him to fight the puppets on purpose while taking all the treasures himself. The only reason he suffered in silence was because he was convinced that after he killed Nie Li and Xiao Yu and took their interspatial rings he would get everything in the end.【TDG】Chapter 387 – Unlucky After closing the chests back up, they move on to find many more small treasures in the surrounding halls. Then, after studying the layout for a bit, Nie Li directs them through the door to the main hall, the life gate. Through the Life Gate Arc Nie Li: :The long, dark, corridor to the main hall, was infested with Heavenly Star or stronger Blackwater Venom Spiders. Since Wu Yazi was the only one capable of taking them on, he quickly became exhausted and complained that the others weren't helping.【TDG】Chapter 389 – Holy Son Li Huo Nie Li then took out a mysterious green pearl and used it to poison the spiders. Wu Yazi was very curious about the pearl, but also was cautious about its frightening poison. Nie Li also reached 8 Heavenly Fate Realm. The speed that his cultivation was raising also made Wu Yazi very worried.【TDG】Chapter 390 – Silver Fate Soul Zhen Yuan: :Inside the hall was a crystal jade wall with a mysterious and powerful cultivation technique inscribed on it. Among the hundred or so experts cultivation around the wall was another demon beast from the Demon God Sect, Zhen Yuan. As Wu Yazi also began to focus on comprehending the profound knowledge, Zhen Yuan told him what he had discovered about the technique and how his cultivation had grown so fast.【TDG】Chapter 391 – Spiritual Void Wall Xiao Yu: :Wu Yazi was very depressed after watching Nie Li and the Demon Lord both enter the jade wall, leaving him behind. As Xiao Yu's cultivation suddenly jumped to Heavenly Star Realm all he could do was wonder how it was possible to advance so quickly. When Xiao Yu stated to approach the jade wall he guessed that she too knew the method to pass through and could only convince him to share it with him. Xiao Yu agreed and transmitted the inscription patterns directly into his mind.【TDG】Chapter 393 – Mysterious Aura Void Illusionary Divine Palace's Consciousness: :Wu Yazi is inside the main hall when the Void Illusionary Divine Palace's Consciousness seals all the exits and declares that only the six people with the most Ganges Crystals will be allowed to distribute the treasures amongst themselves and leave the palace alive.【TDG】Chapter 396 – Ganges Crystals After the jade wall crumbles Wu Yazi and Xiao Yu found Nie Li in the depths of the main hall and warned him that hundreds of experts are headed this way. Nie Li had them stand out of the way in a corner as the room erupted in chaos over the Ganges Crystals the appeared form nothing.【TDG】Chapter 398 – Two Holy Sons Li Huo, Yan Yang, and Venerable Godthunder: :When Li Huo arrives with his men he orders them to kill everyone. However Wu Yazi reveals his Demon Gods Sect badge, sparing him, Nie Li, and Xiao Yu. Even still Wu Yazi's status is much lower then that of Li Huo and he would prefer to avoid any trouble with him. Yan Yang then arrives with his own force the battle intensifies. Both of them refuse to back down, however they are almost evenly matched and neither can gain a clear advantage over the other. With the arrival of Venerable Godthunder from the Pentastrike Demon Sect, Li Huo and Yan Yang both back off, forming an uneasy three way balance of power.【TDG】Chapter 399 – Balance :After the Void Illusionary Divine Palace's Consciousness attacks with killing intent and tries to make them leave the room, they only become more curious about the array.【TDG】Chapter 400 – Broken Array? Nie Li then takes the chance and steps forward to unlock the array and open the passage to the treasure room. After Venerable Godthunder, Yan Yang, and Li Huo send equal groups of ten people down the passage until all the traps are disabled and the treasure room is found, he follows behind with Nie Li into the passageway.【TDG】Chapter 401 – Secret Path :After reaching the vast cavern and seeing the mysterious array protecting the treasure, Nie Li told them that he could break through it given a few months. They then agreed to send their people into the array while Nie Li worked on breaking it. Wu Yazi pointed out that the array doesn't kill and only traps people in an illusion, so they sent everyone in, including him and Xiao Yu.【TDG】Chapter 402 – Skyspirit Stone Array They easily got trapped in the array, but managed to stick together until Xiao Yu suddenly vanished, making Wu Yazi very depressed.【TDG】Chapter 403 – Trapped Hierarch Blacknether: :He became free of the array when Hierarch Blacknether broke trough the barrier in search of treasures. He realized that Xiao Yu must have safely escaped with Nie Li while he was trapped and went to search for them.【TDG】Chapter 406 – Black Flames Nie Li and Yan Yang: :He was able to confront Nie Li before he escaped the palace, but was unable to find Xiao Yu. After Nie Li refused to give him his share of the treasures, Wu Yazi tried to get him to return his demon blood. However, since Yan Yang was guarding Nie Li it would be difficult to kill him. Nie Li also threatened him with revealing the Demon Blood Sacrifice to Hierarch Blacknether or Li Huo, guaranteeing Wu Yazi's death. He also claimed to have safely sent Xiao Yu out away already, so there was little he could do.【TDG】Chapter 407 – Out of Options He was surprised when Hierarch Blacknether let Nie Li go, as he was certain Nie Li still had treasures hidden on him, but he could do nothing about it anyways and left.【TDG】Chapter 408 – Passed? Abilities and Equipment Category:Named Demon Beasts Category:Demon God Sect